User blog:JKGame/Discord vs Deadpool: My Little Rap Battles Mid-Season Finale
Welcome to the mid-season finale of My Little Rap Battles. It was originally going to be another battle, but I decided to push that for season 2. I wish I told you guys in advance that this was going to be a mid-season finale. Don't worry, it will be back shortly after some ERBoTU. So, this battle. I could've done Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool but I'm putting Pinkie against an opponent I liked far better for her in season 2, so you have this instead. Enjoy. "Draconequus and spirit of chaos, Discord, and the Merc With The Mouth himself, Deadpool, rap against each other to see which chaotic jokesters known to annoy others surrounding them will come out on top. But wait, are these two the only rappers, or will a third one join in as well?" Goodness, what even is this cover? Oh, and there's a story here. The end of prologue may feel rushed, but oh well. Prologue It was a sunny, but incredibly boring day in some random city, let's say, New York. Deadpool was in some apartment room, sitting in front of a computer, reading Drakan's Kenny vs Deadpool battle. "Ha! I obviously kicked that kid's a**, ain't that right?" he said. "Actually," said White Box, "according to the polls, you lost." "What?! You're lying! There's no way a f*king kid in a parka beat me-" Just then, Deadpool saw the poll, and sure enough, he lost. "Oh, come on! I keep losing in these guy's battles!" "Well, you did win in some battle-''" "Ok, fine. I did win in some battles. But still. I only won in TK's and like, two other battles! I have to redeem myself." Just then, a nearby telephone rang and Deadpool quickly picked it up. "Oh god, who the f*k is this?" "Uh...hi, there! Name's JK, and...and I'm new to this wiki. I'm interested in using you for a battle. Do you think you can accept?" "I would've said no, but after seeing my loss, I'm going to say...no! JK, yes! Ha, get it?" "Great! I'll tell you your opponent and how to get to him! You see..." Later that day, Deadpool was standing in front of a portal located in a high school with students who for some reason had brightly-colored skin, as in pink and light blue. "Oh, I see. I'm going to Equestria! I'm no stranger to that place! I remember the time that I battled Pinkie Pie in a Death Battle!" He quickly jumped in and was transported to Equestria and using JK's directions again, found himself in some weird dimension and found his opponent, Discord, who quickly noticed him. "Oh, hi, Deadpool!" said Discord. "I was expecting you! Don't worry, I'll finish you quickly in this battle!" "Oh sure. But enough talk, have at you!" Deadpool yelled and then whispered to the ERB wiki users, "That's a Castlevania reference by the way!" "''Wait, you guys are already fighting?" asked White Box, "This feels rushed-''" "Zip it! You're ruining it!" Deadpool snapped. "This is so that we can go to the good stuff quickly!" Battle '''MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!!' ' ' 'Discord:' This clown thinks that he can beat me with his gun and his swords? How hilarious! Discord can easily diss this Merc in this chord! In fact, why bother facing me? I could be playing Ogres and Oubliettes! You're nothing but an unfunny meme! Get it through your sick head! We know you're depressed behind that mask. Don't try acting tough! Ryan Reynolds' playing you? Yeesh, wasn't ruining Green Lantern enough? Got a flow so smooth, you can say it's like a nice cup of tea! I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony! You're just a Slade wannabe! 'Deadpool:' Come on, I've heard so many times that I'm similar to Deathstroke! It's like what Maud said about you: it's the most basic of jokes! Plus, you have no reason to talk when you're pretty much a Copycat of Q And you even have the same actor f*king voicing you! I've got chimichanga burns! Man, that word is so fun to say! And your fanbase's more cancerous than the ones on my face! I'm not part of the MCU, but I still have two superhero box office hits! While you didn't even appear in the flesh in your show's theatrical flick! 'Discord:' My my, that was more disappointing than your video game! You can't even recognize your own family. Sorry to chocolate rain on your parade! I could easily turn your weapons into pigeons with a single snap of my finger May as well do what you did to Joe and leave in a taxi with Dopinder! 'Deadpool:' Why don't you do that, but instead with your girlfriend Fluttershy?! Ponies groan in your presence since you're more of a nuisance than your vines. When your "friends" get together, no one ever says, "What About Discord?" Been around for centuries, yet you still act like a villainous Pee-Wee Herman to the core! 'Discord:' Dissing my friendship with the girls? You're the one to talk! The only stable relationship you have is with your white and yellow box! Your jokes and films are such a Smooze, they should've kept you silent like in Origins And just like the fourth wall, your scarred body's going to be broken! 'Deadpool:' (Yawns) I'm bored, can I battle Pinkie Pie instead? Actually, I'd rather have another go with that parka kid and Boba Fett! Let me paint you a picture, Discord, like I was in my Bob Ross role Every burns you spit at me, I'm just going to heal from them since I'm pretty much immortal! 'Discord:' Looks like I need more than a Glass of Water to wash down your awful rhymes It's not a gouda idea cheesing me off, suicide even, but I guess you just really want to die! No matter what you do, you'll just be known as a perverse, spandex-wearing gadfly! I've spit disses stronger than Colossus, and it seems that I've just settled this Stryfe! 'Deadpool:' Oh, I wish I did die. That way, I can reunite with my sweet Death! You're hopeless, buddy! I'll leave you powerless like my name was Tirek! You're like a Frankenstein of animal parts! And I thought I looked bad! And when it comes to Discords, the better one's for freaking voice chat! (Suddenly, the sky becomes dark and ominous, and a triangle appears in the air, revealing to be...Bill Cipher!) 'DIscord:' Wait, why is he here? 'Deadpool:' Yeah, he doesn't even fit the connection we both have! Well, kinda, but he's still ruining this battle! 'Bill Cipher:' HAHAHA! Three may be A Crowd, but I'm still here to give my two cents! Oh, I don't fit the connection? Like Discord said, what fun is there in making sense? Speaking of Discord, you wouldn't like it WHEN I'M MAD! I'll show you how true chaos is done! You're going to be turned to stone a third time: a perfect addition to my throne! And Deadpool, how cute making jokes to hide your sadness, like a pathetic comedian I'll be having fun torturing you just like that experiment you were in! I'm beloved! You guys are more boring than the second dimension! Now bow down to me, as you just witnessed my rap Weirdmageddon! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then hypnotized by Discord and turns gray and becomes grumpy.) MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES SUCKS! THIS BATTLE SUCKS! THIS WIKI SUCKS! Poll Who won? Discord Deadpool Bill Cipher Announcer: Hey, what are you doing? Deadpool: Oh, voting for myself, of course! Announcer: Stop it! You can't just do that! Deadpool: Oh, stop being a hypocrite! You yourself vote for characters that have zero people picking them since only like two people actually read this sh*t. Now if you excuse, I have to go. I have some mercenary work to do. Without Deadpool's influence, who won? Discord Deadpool Bill Cipher Hints for the next battle On-Season: This one is going to be magical. Remember that poll I made regarding Starlight and Trixie? They're going to be one of the main rappers! Try guessing who's the other opponent. Hint: Another magician duo with plenty of shows and known for their comedy as well as magic Off-Season: One is a background character vs an inanimate object and another is a horrible version of a video game character known for his Youtube Poops and the other is not even from Friendship is Magic, but another iteration of MLP. Trivia *There was going to be line referencing Smooze and the vines as an innuendo uttered by Deadpool, but I decided to leave it out in the end. Opponent in need for hire Mistmane (Preferably against a historical Asian or Chinese character. The thing I want to do for most of the Pillars is to put them against historical characters from the region the Pillars are based on.) Ms. Harshwhinny Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail A two-parter (MLP's obviously known for their two parters for the premiere and finale, and I want to try implementing that kind of thing into a rap battle, but I'm not too sure how it would work.) Category:Blog posts